This invention relates to an implantable device for administering a measured amount of liquid, for example, insulin.
Various types devices are known for administering drugs to a patient. In certain situations it is necessary that drugs be administered parenterally on a repeated continuous basis as often as a number of times a day. For example, diabetes may require injections of insulin on the order of twice a day. Such injections are irritating to the skin and tend to cause infection particularly when they must be accomplished so often. There are in existence the following U.S. patents which may disclose prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,243 issued to Shulte; 3,827,439 issued to Shulte; 3,951,147 issued to Tucker; 4,013,074 issued to Siposs; 4,191,181 issued to Franetski; 4,261,341 issued to Hakim, 4,265,241 issued to Portner; 4,298,002 issued to Ronel; 4,360,019 issued to Portner and 4,373,527 issued to Fischell. Still another reference of interest is the publication Medical Progress Through Technology 680--Vol. 5 No. 4 (1978-05). The known devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. They are expansive and complicated in design. They require multiple daily injections. They are electric or electronic in nature. They involve moving parts.